unofficial_zenithfandomcom-20200214-history
NPC Suggestions
This page will contain all suggestions relevent to NPC's. NPC Workers Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Hireable maids, butlers, farm workers, forge attendants, and other npc workers for assisting players, with customizable appearances and clothing. Merchant Convoys Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: hireable NPCs that do transport and trading for you? for instance, say I'm just trying to mine in a cave, and I don't want to continuously run or port back to the city when my inventory is full. I hire an NPC or two, with big backpacks at lowest level, wheelbarrows up from that, to wagons etc, who physically transport the ores back to my storage at the city. the downside being that, being NPCs, they can be attacked while on the road, and either killed by wild animals or robbed by humanoid mobs and players. convenience in exchange for the risk of losing your ores. the farther the NPC has to travel, the more risky. transporting doesn't auto-spawn bandits, and the NPC doesn't auto-taunt, it's just the normal risks of the equivalent of an unskilled lowbie walking the same route. with extra currency, you can upgrade your transport with armor, or hire mercenaries to protect the convoy. it becomes convenient for mat farmers out in the field to hire transport workers, and profitable for "thief" classed players to do merchant convoy raids. also, to decrease frustration, the convoy doesn't do the whole "super slow walk, restart slow-walk after attack encounter" escort thing just normal travel speed, but NPC steered. and if there's a wagon, you the player can ride it. also allow players to personally steer their wagons if desired, as a slower-moving mount. (doesn't have to be a wagon, could be a hovertruck or steam-train depending on flavor desired) Store Clerks Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: related to the player-owned shop, allows hiring NPC Store Clerks to run the shop and sell your items at market price for players while the player is offline. Will only sell below-cost if the store owner allows it in store settings. Like other hired NPCs, can be customized for race, gender, appearance and cosmetic clothing. Might also include trainable skills, such as Haggling. NPC Relationships Suggested by Yuuki#0802 in terms of NPCs in cities and towns, they should have depth to them. Of course, you have the usual they know each other but they should also have relationships like the city blacksmith could have a daughter who specializes in potion making. With an ultimate goal of creating bonds between npc and players. There should also be kid npcs (children of the married npc in towns and cities) who play around wanting to become warriors. Sometimes they get into trouble so you have quest from their parents to go save them. Suggested by Yuuki#0802 More complex NPCs. So, the kid NPCs mentioned previously grow up as the game ages and new child NPCs are born. Kid NPCs also have similar ambitions to newcomers to the game, wanting to learn magic and sword fighting. You'll see them around practicing their abilities, same as you. NPC Factions Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Have different factions among NPCs that players can earn Reputation points for, some friendly with each other, some neutral, and some rivals or outright enemies. They might be confined to individual places, like the Archive Scholars and Black Hill Rebels, or have representatives in different places, like the Imperial Loyalists or Most Ancient House of Raven. They might be focused on the technology/nature conflict, like the Technocrats and Sisters of Gaia, or on magic, like the College of Mystic Arts. However they come out, earning Rep points grants unique cosmetic costumes, gear, skills/spells, titles, and questlines. Grabbable NPC Grabbable/carryable enemies and NPCs. [48]Category:Suggestions